


Don't Call Me Tiger

by The_ILoveYou_Game



Category: DCU
Genre: Dancing, Kind of fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ILoveYou_Game/pseuds/The_ILoveYou_Game
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon just wants to spend some time with his favorite Boy Wonder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so originally I had this posted over on tumblr but I decided to move it here. This is my first fic to post on Ao3 so I'm new to this. Don't be mean or I'll cry on everything you love. This is kind of an old fic but I figured it'll help get my feet wet as far as posting goes. I hope you enjoy :)

The music, laughter, and clinking of glasses had the small town boy’s head swimming.

  
He needed some fresh air, pronto.

  
Skirting around gossiping socialites, Conner made a beeline for the balcony door. The cool air was refreshing on his tired face and he rubbed his eyes behind his thick framed glasses. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to clear his head.

  
Tim had talked him into coming to this benefit and Kon was mentally kicking himself for listening to that little rich kid.

  
 _“It’ll be fun”_ He said, _“We’ll be in and out before we know it”_ he said.

  
Liar.

  
After only ten minutes in, Bruce whisked Tim away to hob-nob with the rich and famous…Something about getting Tim’s name ‘out there’ in the corporate world since he was the face of Wayne Enterprise.

  
The worse part of this whole evening was that he had to wear this stupid tuxedo. It was so uncomfortable, how could Tim be use to wearing one all the time? He pulled at the bow tie until it was loose around his neck and undid the buttons of his jacket.

  
Through the french doors of the balcony, the superboy could see Tim being surrounded by a small group of girls. They looked like they were in their early twenties and they were all pawing over the former boy wonder. One especially attractive redhead had a dainty gloved hand resting on Tim's bicep.

  
His face was bright red as he talked to her. She giggled at whatever he said and Tim flashed his pearly whites at her.

  
Conner huffed and crossed his arms. He couldn’t believe Tim dragged him all the way here just so he could watch him flirt. He was a fish out of water at this fancy benefit and Tim knew that. He only came here to spend some much needed time with him.

  
Yet here he was standing outside in the cold watching Tim pick up chicks. He watched Tim brush some of the red-heads hair out of her face. He was glaring so hard through the glass he thought his heat vision was going to fry the door. Tim’s rich blue eyes snapped up and met Connors glare. He gave a smile of relief to the super-boy and started excusing himself away from the crowd of clingy debutantes. He pushed through the crowd flashing apologetic smiles at his new group of fans.

  
“Wow, I’m so glad I found you.” Tim grinned at Kon, relieved to finally have some alone time with him. His expression quickly melted into a look of confusion and worry when he saw the scowl on Kon’s face. “What’s wrong?”

  
“Oh, nothing…I just didn’t want to waste my Saturday night wearing this ridiculous outfit and watching you pick up girls”

  
“What?” Tim gaped, full of disbelief. Kon just kept staring at him. “I wasn’t trying to ‘pick them up’, I was being polite.”

  
“That looked like a little bit more than just friendly gestures.” Kon crossed his arms.

  
“I’m the new heir of Wayne Enterprise and I’m trying to get more investors interested in upcoming Wayne Tech projects-” 

  
“If it’s not ‘the job’ then it’s work…you know, I was stupid enough to believe that tonight we would actually get to spend some time together.” Kons expression softened from frustration to exhaustion.

  
“Conner…” Tim reached out to rest his hand on Kon’s, “I’m so sorry. Everything has just been so different since you came back…” Tim chewed on his lip “How about we just spend the rest of the night out here? Just the two of us…I think Bruce can handle the rest of the evening without me.”

  
“No…” Conner sighed “You’re right, you have responsibilities. Besides, I don’t want Daddy-bats storming out here blaming me for distracting you.” As much as he wanted to be a major part of Tim’s life he had to respect that Tim had duties to other people.

  
“Are you sure?” Tim gripped Kon’s hand

  
Of course Kon wasn't. He missed Tim... _his_ Tim. He didn't want Tim Wayne or Red Robin. He wanted video-games-and-movie-marathon Tim. He wanted the Tim who was too shy to kiss him first and would rather read his favorite book to Kon while the clone dozed peacefully with his head on Tim's lap than act like a prized horse at some boring benefit. But he squeezed the smaller boys hands reassuringly anyway because he understood that the secret identities and the job come first. “Yeah…but first…” Kon let go and walked to the glass doors, pulling the curtains closed and shutting them quietly.

  
Tim watched him carefully as Kon walked closer, nervously wringing his fingers.

  
“I, uh, I had Clark, um, teach me how to, um, dance, before I left” Kon was staring at his shoes “So I was wondering if…um…would you like to, uh, dance…with me?”

  
Tim stared at him incredulously before letting out a chuckle. Kon looked up quickly at Tim. “I’m not laughing at you I swear!” He said waving his hand at Kon, “I just can’t imagine Superman dancing”

  
“Well Lois made him learn…” Kon explained while Tim started laughing harder.

  
Kon rolled his eyes and waited for Tim to stop. He wiped a tear from his eyes and caught his breath, “Dude, are you done?”

  
“Yes…and yes, Conner. I would love to dance with you.” Tim took a few steps forward so that he was standing in front of him.

  
Kon wrapped his right arm around Tim’s waist and pulled him tight. He placed Tim’s small, pale hand on his shoulder and stared into Tim’s eyes. The music from inside could faintly be heard outside the glass panes of the door to the balcony.

  
“Wait, why do I have to be the girl?” Tim cocked an eyebrow at the clone.

  
“Becuase you’re smaller and I’m leading so please just shut up and don’t ruin this” Conner smiled. Kon took lead, counting the steps out in his head.

  
_One, two, three, and one, two, three…_

  
Careful not to step on Tim’s feet, they glided over the stone floor of the balcony. After a while, their Waltz turned into just the two of them holding each other close and swaying as the Orchestra inside finished another number.

  
Tim looked at his watch “Oh man, I’ve been out here for twenty minutes…I better get back inside.” He untangled himself from Superboy’s strong arms.

  
He started toward the entrance of the ballroom. Kon reached out and grabbed Tim’s wrist and spun him back toward himself. The vigilante was swung around so fast toward the kryptonian that he didn't even realize what had happened before he was softly being held against the warm, solid chest. He gave Tim a peck on the lips and smirked, “Go get ‘em tiger”

  
Tim stared wide eyed at him, completely caught offguard. He shook it off and pushed Conner away, walking towards the door again.

  
“Why don’t you fly up to my bedroom and change. I’ll try to get out of finishing this boring evening” Tim placed his hand on the doorknob and paused, “And please, never call me tiger again”

  
Kon smiled brightly and flew as fast as he could toward Tim’s room.

  
Maybe this evening hadn’t turned out so bad after all.


End file.
